One Mistake
by hearmeout
Summary: Can Rorys mistake of sleeping with Dean, cause her to have a child that she is not ready to have?
1. Worst Nightmare

Rory could not believe what she had done. She let love get in the way of common sense, she had slept with a married man. She lay on her bed crying, all because of one mistake her mom may never talk to her again. Rory didn't know what she would do if she didn't.  
  
When she got up she felt dizzy and fainted. The next thing she knew she was on her bed with her mom right next to her.   
  
"Rory are you ok". Lorelai said once she knew for sure Rory was awake.  
  
"Yea I think, I was fine one minute and than I fainted. Wait your not mad at me."Rory said confused at why her mom was suddenly talking to her.  
  
"No, but we have another problem right now. I think that you may be pregnant."Lorelai tried to say it as best she could without getting Rory too worried.  
  
"What! I can't be mom, Dead is married and I don't think I would be able to tell him."She shouted.  
  
"Hun we will figure that out later, I ran out and got a pregnancy test, now just read the directions and do what it says."  
  
"Ok, I hope that you are wrong."She said as she slowly walked toward the bathroom, afraid of what the results would be.  
  
She stood there for a long time before she actually took the test, but when she was done taking it she was afraid of what the results might be, so she sat there for a long while before she decided that it would be her mom that would look at the results for her.  
  
"Rory are you done yet?"Lorelai shouted from outside the door.  
  
"Yes, but I am not looking at the results, you are."She shouted back at her mom. "I am too scared to look."  
  
"Ok, sweetie just come out her." She said trying to make it seem like it was not that big of a deal to her daughter. Even thought it was, Rory was a mistake even though Lorelai did love her a lot, she never that her life might have been completely different if she had not had her when she was 16. 


	2. Unexpected Changes

Lorelai looked at the results over and over again. She just could not believe it, she didn't want to have to be the one to tell Rory that she was going to be a mother.  
  
"Mom, I am I pregnant or not,"Rory said hardly able to control herself. She could tell just by look on her mother's face that she was pregnant.  
  
"Yes, Rory I promise that I will be there for you the entire time,"Lorelai comforted her daughter, she never expected to be a grandmother so soon.  
  
"So Grandmom, what do you want to do for lunch?"Rory asked as she joked with her mother.  
  
"How about Luke's, he said he wanted me to meet him there anyway."Lorelai said, her and Dean had been dating for almost a month now, and she had the feeling that this would be the one guy she would marry.  
  
"Ok, sounds fine to me, I am so hungry, I don't think I can wait much longer."Rory said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Well what a surprise, I don't think that I would be able to tell you were pregnant from your appetite, I would just think that you were getting over something upseting."Lorelai joked with Rory like always.  
  
"Well at least I am not in love with the Oompa Lompas," Rory said making fun of her mothers love for them.  
  
"Hey now you leave those Oompa Loompas out of this Mrs. Dean."  
  
When they got to Luke's they walked in laughing like usual. You would never think that something was wrong by the way they were acting.  
  
"Hey Rory, hey Lorelai." Luke, said as he walked up to Lorelai and gave her a Kiss.  
  
"Aww, look your knight in shining armor has come to rescue you."Rory giggled.  
  
"Well at least he didn't get me pregnant."Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"Hey, can you blame anybody for wanting another Rory in their life."  
  
"Yes one of you is enough to deal with as it is." Lorelai, said laughing at the expression on Rorys Face.  
  
"Well I have to get to the Inn, Rory if you need anything just call, and if you go into labor before I get home don't leave, have the baby in the tub."Lorelai joked with Rory, as she left.  
  
"Ok I will mom, I wait I think my water just broke,"She yelled at her mom as she left.  
  
Lorelai opened the Diner's door and shouted at Rory "Well than have the baby in Luke's Tub."  
  
"Hey thats not funny Lorelai."Luke shouted at her, yet he was smiling.  
  
"Well, is the future Dad, catching along with the game."Rory asked Luke.  
  
"Actually the future Dad is, I am proposing to your mother soon."  
  
"Wow are you serious, I was only kidding." Rory said, shocked, she never thought that they would be getting married this soon.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping, that tonight on our date I would get the chance."  
  
"I think it is a great idea, I mean she really loves you luke."  
  
"Yea I know I love her to."  
  
"Well I better get going, bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Rory".  
  
Rory leaves, shocked that her mom is going to be getting married so soon. 


	3. The Fathers Reaction

Rory decided to take a little detour to see Dean. She could not hide the fact that she was pregnant with his kid from him, it just would not be right.   
  
(Rory takes out her cellphone and dials deans cellphone number.)  
  
"Hey Dean, it's Rory can you meet me at Luke's in 15 minutes, it is kind of important."  
  
"Yea, I will leave now, you sound upset are you ok?" Dean asked.  
  
"Um, not really but I will explain at Luke's."   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
At Luke's Diner.  
  
"Hey Rory,:" Dean said as he sat down next to her.  
  
" I don't know how to tell you this, but I am just going to say it, I am pregnant with your kid." She said worried about what his reaction would be.  
  
"Are you serious?"Dean said shocked. He didn't think it was possible because after all they used protection.   
  
"Yes, and I don't want to raise the kid alone. I want you to get a divorce, and I think we should get married."She blurted it out without thinking.  
  
"I already filed for a divorce, I still love you and after you know, I couldn't stay married to Lindsay."He said than stood up and kissed Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Dean, I am so glad, but I kind of feel bad, I mean this whole thing is not like me, I am changing."  
  
"Well Mrs. Dean, you are changing so that we can be together," Dean said smiling.  
  
"So let's go to the Inn and tell my mother the News, before her and Luke's Date."  
  
"Okay, let's go." He said taking Rory's hand as they walked out of Luke's Diner.  
  
She smiled at him, she knew that she would get HER Dean back eventually. 


	4. Changes Take Place

Rory, threw herself down on the bed. She could not believe she just did that. She was the reason Lindsay and Dean would be getting a divorce and she WAS the other woman. She could not help but cry, she knew that it was wrong to want Dean, but after all she was pregnant with his child. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and even though she didn't want to talk to anyone she knew that she had no choice.  
  
"Who is it,"She yelled, trying her best to hold back the tears, so whoever it was would not know she was crying.  
  
"It's Lane,"Her best friend said opening the door.  
  
"Lane, I am so glad to see you, I am pregnant with Deans kid,"Rory said as she gulped, she didn't know what Lane's reaction to the news would be.  
  
"I know, it is all over town,"  
  
"You don't think that Lindsay knows do you?" She said worried, she didn't want Linday to know why Dean wanted a divorce, but on the other hand Dean had cheated on her with Rory.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling she does,"  
  
"Oh great, just what I need, for her to know." She said frantically walking back and forth across her bedroom floor.  
  
"Rory Calm down, It is not the end of the world." Lane said trying to confort her.  
  
"YES IT IS, I SLEPT WITH A MARRIED MAN LANE. YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND."Rory shouted at lane pushing stuff off her burrea and coming close to starting to actually smash stuff.  
  
"Rory, calm down."Lane said trying to keep Rory from destroying her own room. "I am going to go, you need to be alone, bye"  
  
"Bye Lane, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
Rory could not believe that she got that angry, and shouted at Lane. Her and Lane had been best friends, and she just out of the blue snapped, from all the pressure. She could not believe she had slept with a married man, or that she was 19 and pregnant. What would her Grandparents say when they found out, would they tell her she was turning out to be just like her mother. Rory threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. She knew that her life was never going to be the same.  
  
------------------  
  
Later on with R/L/D  
  
Rory sat there on her bed, alone, like she had been before she fell asleep. She didn't want to see anybody, she knew just by walking through the streets of the town she would catch people starring at her. It was hard to believe that she pregnant, and she was finding it hard to accept herself but did people have ot make it so difficult. Her mom, seemed to be the only one that understood how she felt, because she afterall had gone through the same thing but she was just alot younger. Rory knew that she had to go, to the inn like she promised her mo she would, they were going to go Maternity shopping, because Rory was starting to show.  
  
As she walked up the streets she was surprised that nobody was starring they just smiled at her and wished her luck. When she got to the inn her mom was already outside waiting for her, smiling.  
  
"You remind me of myself when I was pregnant with you Rory,"Lorelai, told her daughter smiling.  
  
"Well I hope to be as good of a mother to my child as you are to me mom,"Rory knew that she wanted to be just like her mom. They were best friends and if she had a girl she wanted to have the same relationship with her Daughter.  
  
"So are you ready to go Sweetie?"Lorelai asked her daughter, concerned that Rory was still having trouble accepting the whole thing.  
  
"Yea, I am ready."  
  
They got into the car and drove towards the mall, to her surprise along the way they were stopped by somebody. Dean he told Rory to meet him at Luke's Diner that night, for he had something he needed to tell her. Rory said she would be there, waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
"I wonder what he needs to tell you, maybe monkeys are taking over the world." Lorelai joked with her daughter, like she usually did.  
  
"No I think you are still hoping it is those oompa loompas."She smiled at her mother, and they continued to drive.  
  
Every outfit that Rory tried on, in the Maternity store her mother made fun of, except the ones that she picked out of course. Rory knew that her mother still treated her like a little girl sometimes, but she is now 19 and pregnant those years are officially over.  
  
"Mom, I would like to choose my own cloths thank you very much. When you are a grandmother you can pick out all my childs cloths just not mine,"Rory said to her mother, even though she knew that it would not stop her mother from trying.  
  
"Ok fine, can we just pay, I have to be back at work in a half an hour." Lorelai asked her daughter, trying not to smirk, she knew that she could never make Rory believe that she was actually upset but it was worth trying.  
  
"Very funny, you cannot fool me Mom,"Rory said smiling at one of her mothers Childish moments.  
  
"Hey I can try can't I,"  
  
Rory and her mother paid and left. On her way to work Lorelai dropped rory off at the house and heads back to the inn, for another fun filled afternoon. 


End file.
